


I meant to grab the popcorn, not your crotch, sorry

by marciee



Series: akafuri drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, THIS IS PRECISELY 412 WORDS LONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Akashi and Furi watch a movie for date night.(this is written for akafuri day! 4/12 ;))





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I meant to grab the popcorn, not your crotch, sorry

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw how happy Furi was after they finally settled on a movie to watch on Saturday. It was a rom-com, a genre Akashi hated with a passion, but he melted when Furi gave him the good old puppy dog eyes. Furi looked etastic when he ordered tickets online and dug up coupons for popcorn (even though they obviously didn’t need them, with Akashi owning 5 companies and all.)

Akashi leaned back on the couch on Furi’s lap and flipped through his business magazine. Furi smiled at him and stroked his red hair as he watched the television. Akashi could tell Furi was excited for their first date night in what feels like forever. It was partly his own fault that he was piled with work all the time, and it makes him feel guilty whenever he sees Furi’s sad smile and tired eyes from staying up and waiting for him to come home.

“Furi? Did you get the tickets?” Akashi asked as he held the popcorn and munched as he walked next to Furi. Caramel popcorn, of course. They shared a sweet tooth. Furi nodded as he gave Akashi the tickets and took the popcorn from him. Akashi gave their tickets to the woman in front of the door and she let them through with a smile. They walked into the theater, found their seats near the back and sat down. Furi put the popcorn next to his side and Akashi got settled.

“This is getting interesting!” Furi whispered in Akashi’s ear. Akashi nodded, not really paying attention to the movie. It was cliché as hell, like every other rom-com out there. Furi, on the other hand, was really into the movie. However, that meant not sparing Akashi a single glance as he watched the screen with wide eyes. Akashi stared at Furi, seeing if he would turn to him and smile. No such luck. Akashi gave a small sigh. He would have to get his attention in another way. 

“Eep!” Furi yelped in surprise, turning to Akashi. Someone near them shushed them, and Furi started apologising to them. Akashi looked at his own hand and resisted the urge to smirk. 

“My sincerest apologies, Furihata. I meant to grab the popcorn, not your crotch.” Akashi smirked, lying through his teeth. Furi rolled his eyes, immune to his tricks at this point. He moves closer and pecks Akashi on the lips, Akashi smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually rlly love akafuri!!!! sorry this was just a drabble, i was too busy working on my other fic (i write kpop (P E N T A G O N) fanfics if u like that lmao) UwU
> 
> find me on instagram as @pentacrazy and tumblr as @marciee (im friendly!! shoot me a dm and who knows maybe we're destined to be bffs ;))
> 
> as always, leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if u enjoyed it~ ily <3


End file.
